Enterdese language
'''Enterdese '''is an Endonoan language that was first spoken in early Enterdos and is an official language in Enterdos, Sviet, Erkini, Deren, Inmenerdon and Xencie. It is spoken as a first language by the majority population of Enterdos. It is widely learned as a second language and is an official language of the Union of the Iede Archipelago. History Classification and related languages The Enterdese language belongs to the Endonoan branch of the Kneian language family. Modern Enterdese is a direct descendant of Old Enterdese itself a descendant of Proto-Endonoan. The closest living relatives of Enterdese are Donerz (spoken mainly in Donerze and on the island of Resia) and Lesh (spoken mainly in Les). Enterdese is (partially) mutually intelligible with Donerz and Lesh sharing a similar vocabulary and grammar, as well as living in close approximation to each other. Geographical distribution Dialects Enterdese has eight main dialects: *Western Enterdese, the dialect spoken in most of Western Enterdos, which includes Royal Enterdese - the official dialect *Eastern Enterdese, the dialect spoken in most of Eastern Enterdos, which originated in Mieklen and Kenterin *Alden Enterdese, the dialect spoken by the Alden islanders, influenced by Namivian and Lesh *Svietenterdese, the dialect spoken in Sviet, heavily influenced by the Sviet language *Xencie Enterdese, the dialect spoken in the former Enterdese colony of Xencie, heavily influenced by the now extinct Xencian *Deren Enterdese, the dialect spoken in the former Enterdese colony of Deren, heavily influenced by Thërian *Erhenoss Enterdese, the dialect spoken in the former Enterdese colony of Erkini, heavily influenced by Erhenoss *Inmenerian Enterdese, the dialect spoken in the former Enterdese colony of Inmenerdon, heavily influenced by Inmenerian Some more characteristic but less widespread regional dialects include: *Highland Enterdese, also known as Southern Enterdese, occurs in the mountainous area bordering Donerze, Les and Namivia. It is heavily influenced by Donerz and Namivian. Phonology The phonology (sound system) of Enterdese differs between dialects. The descriptions below are most closely applicable to the standard variety known as Royal Enterdese Consonants The table below shows the system of consonant phonemes that functions in most major varieties of Enterdese. The symbols are from the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA), and are also used in the pronunciation keys of many dictionaries. Vowels The system of vowel phonemes and their pronunciation is subject to some variation between dialects. The table below lists the vowels found in Royal Enterdese. The vowels are represented with symbols from the International Phonetic Alphabet. Grammar Vocabulary The majority of words in Enterdese derive from Old Enterdese whose words in turn derive from Proto-Endonoean and Old Kneian. Its origin, like that of most Kneian languages can be traced back, through the Endonoan branch, to Proto-Kneian. Numerals The Enterdese counting system is partially decimal and partially centesimal. Cardinal numbers in Enterdese from 1 to 20 are as follows: *One: kauē /'kaʌə/ *Two: setr /sɛt̪ɹ/ *Three: hīr /hiːɹ/ *Four: tame /'t̪amɛ/ *Five: ērai /ə'ɹai/ *Six: pīau /'p̪iaːʌ/ *Seven: dajmo /'d̪ajmɔ/ *Eight: aare /a'aɹɛ/ *Nine: nurai /nʌ'ɹai/ *Ten: kauēzai /'kaʌəzai/ *Eleven: kauēzai-kauē /'kaʌəzai 'kaʌə/ *Twelve: kauēzai-setr /'kaʌəzai sɛt̪ɹ/ *Thirteen: kauēzai-hīr /'kaʌəzai hiːɹ/ *Fourteen: kauēzai-tame /'kaʌəzai 't̪amɛ/ *Fifteen: kauēzai-ērai /'kaʌəzai ə'ɹai/ *Sixteen: kauēzai-pīau /'kaʌəzai 'p̪iaːʌ/ *Seventeen: kauēzai-dajmo /'kaʌəzai 'd̪ajmɔ/ *Eighteen: kauēzai-aare /'kaʌəzai a'aɹɛ/ *Nineteen: kauēzai-nurai /'kaʌəzai nʌ'ɹai/ *Twenty: setrzai /'sɛt̪ɹzai/ Writing system Category:Enterdos Category:Kneian languages Category:Endonoan languages Category:Katimoran languages Category:Sviet Category:Xencie Category:Enterdese Category:Languages